Daiki Kaito
is the from the series Kamen Rider Decade along with a few other Kamen Riders team up with The Shinkengers in four crossover episodes of Kamen Rider Decade and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It should be noted that he appears more than any Riders as he appears in the prologue to the crossover in the previous Shinkenger episode as well. Personality He travels from world to world stealing what he refers to as "treasures" (including Shinken Gold's Ika Origami). Daiki's surname is a homophone of the Japanese word kaitō (怪盗, phantom thief), a role he fulfills in Decade. History TV Series Daiki makes it to the Shinkenger world first and manages to steal Genta Umemori's Ika Origami, considering it the that world's treasure. Genta chases him down until they both are forced to fight and reveal their transformed identities. As Diend, Daiki attacks Genta with 'seafood' style Riders as Genta battles in his own sushi-chef manner. As Daiki's doppelgangers attack, an Ayakashi, Chinomanako reveals himself and states that he was told to stick to Daiki. In the melee, Chinomanako manages to grab the DienDriver, Daiki's weapon/transformation device and uses it against him, eventually taking it to become Kamen Rider Diend himself. After the Shinkenger and Kamen Rider Decade battles Chinomanako, Genta holds the DienDriver hostage for Daiki to return Ika Origami to him. After which, Daiki and the otherworlders leave the Sentai world. Super Hero Taisen When Kaito appears in Super Hero Taisen, confronts Captain Marvelous on his own, giving Kamen Rider OOO and the Births time to keep fighting. Marvelous overpowers Kaito, planning to kill him as ShinkenRed, but he's able to escape. However, OOO and the Births are seemingly slain, though he saves Hina from Marvelous' attacks when he wants to get rid of the Core Medal case. Spiriting the two of them to Final Crisis, they're confronted by Tsukasa, who attempts to persuade him into joining Dai-Shocker. Kaito refuses, stating that it goes against how he acts, turning him into an enemy of the group. Kaito and Hina end up running into Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier, both still reeling from the seeming deaths of Luka Millfy, Ahim de Famille and Gai Ikari. Kaito's attitude ends up infuriating Joe a number of times and attempts to murder him, especially after Marvelous tells Joe again that killing the Riders is the only way to save the others. When another confrontation has Marvelous tell them to go find Akaranger, Kaito reveals he has a way to recruit him when the Akaranger of the present day is seemingly dead: using a pudding cup, he's able to lure the time-travelling bullet train Den-Liner to the present day, revealing he stole it from the Imagin Momotaros. Arriving in the era of the Gorengers, the four are able to recruit Akaranger, who, in turn, leads the remaining Super Sentai against Kamen Rider Ichigo and the remaining Heisei-era Riders. To their horror, the Sentai and Riders are eradicated and Akaranger and Ichigo are revealed to be Marvelous and Tsukasa. Joe and Kaito fight the two before they are seemingly killed. However, this isn't the case - the heroes are spirited away into another dimension where the Gokaigers and OOO are waiting. Finding out Tsukasa and Marvelous' plan, however, infuriates Kaito and, in anger, takes the plates of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack and fuses them together, creating Big Machine and claiming it as his own. Taking off into space, he's chased by the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and Kamen Rider Fourze in Go-BusterOh's new form, Double Rocket Drill Go-BusterOh and is ultimately defeated. In the end, Tsukasa finds Kaito and attempts to help him up, but Kaito brushes him off, still sore. However, it seems that while he's angry at him, he's not that angry as he runs off with Tsukasa's Decade Kamen Ride Card. Kamen Rider Diend Equipment * * ** *** *** *** ** ***Diend Blast ***Invisible Big Machine During the events of Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Daiki stole the control mechanisms for Dai-Shocker's and the Zangyack Empire's Gigant Horse, combining the two warships into the gigantic which dwarfed Super Sentai mecha. It took Rocket Drill Go-Buster Oh using Saturn's gravity to destroy the monster when they took the fight to space. Behind the scenes Portrayal Daiki Kaito is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Diend, his suit actor in Kamen Rider Decade was , who has been the suit actor of all Secondary Riders of the "Neo-Heisei era" so far. In Super Hero Taisen, his suit actor was . Notes *The equipment stated above is not all of Kamen Rider Diend's arsenal, merely the ones used in his appearance in Decade: Shinkenger World and Super Hero Taisen. *Although not the first Kamen Rider actor to appear in Sentai, Daiki is technically the very first actual Kamen Rider to appear as a Kamen Rider in a Sentai due to his Shinkenger cameo. References External links *Daiki Kaito at the Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Riders Category:Sentai Allies Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger